


La Persona a Tu Lado

by SedonaBetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedonaBetta/pseuds/SedonaBetta
Summary: Solo un domingo juntos.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La Persona a Tu Lado

El adormecimiento castiga a su cuerpo cuando su cabeza intenta aclararse, apenas se atreve a deslizar sus manos a través de la esponjosa sabana; gira con lentitud sacando su rostro de la asfixiante almohada, permitiéndose respirar mejor. Todo el peso y cansancio de las últimas agotadoras semanas se concentró en la anterior noche de recuperación, ahora solo quedaban meros rastros que, estaba seguro, iban a desaparecer con las horas. Se tomó su tiempo para abrir sus perezosos ojos, encontrándose entonces con la persona que lo acompañó toda la noche: cabellos rubios, rostro apacible y un rastro de saliva seca cerca a su labio. Kuroo reposó su mano en la mejilla de Tsukishima, le acarició con el mayor cuidado mostrando una sonrisa, una que le enternece sus ojos.

Se acercó cauto procurando no quitarle su tiempo de descanso. ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la última noche que tuvieron la oportunidad de pasarla juntos? Con el inicio de los torneos ambos quedaron atrapados en días muy ajetreados, el caos y sus obligaciones apenas les permitían verse por momentos. Consiguieron sobrevivir a esos días y ahora por fin, eran recompensados con su tiempo compartido.

Observó fascinado a la persona que tenía a su lado, no había cambiado mucho desde sus años de preparatoria. Cierta envidia sin malas intenciones y admiración aparecieron mientras contaba los detalles del rostro dormido.

Se hizo un espacio en su pecho, descansó su frente contra la ropa del menor y lo rodeó con sus brazos, recordando a uno de esos peluches gigantes. Evitó cualquier movimiento, aunque no era la posición más cómoda; se sentía bien estar cerca suyo. El sueño que aún no se iba le arrastró de vuelta a su manto reparador, dormitando junto a la calidez de Tsukishima.

El tacto de una mano se sintió sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos alborotados y dando suaves palmadas; puede sentir los brazos de Tsukishima cubrirlo, lo acercan a él. Kuroo lamenta al percatarse que lo ha despertado, la culpa lo invade por segundos pero no intentó levantarse o si quiera separarse; se abstuvo de hablar deseando que volviera a dormir. Mientras, él se sumergía en el calor de su pecho. Su sonrisa es inevitable, incluso puede admitir que se ha sonrojado por oír sus latidos tan cercanos.

Los años pueden pasar, pero Kuroo siempre va a asegurar que es sorprendido por la iniciativa de Tsukishima, que suele aparecer en los momentos más imprevistos, encontrándolo con la guardia baja. Kuroo disfruta de esas sorpresas.

Permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que el sueño les volvió a susurrar, ambos se rindieron ante la sensación de flotar en las nubes. Cuando despertaron estaban seguros que era cerca del mediodía; salieron de la cama entre bostezos y voces roncas. Dejaron el cuarto en busca de algo que calme sus demandantes estómagos.

No tardaron en acomodarse en el largo sillón de la sala; habiendo traído algunos panes y café con ellos, disfrutaron del simple desayuno en el mueble, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Era un domingo flojo, uno de esos donde las personas solo desean descansar todo el día, y era justo lo que planeaban hacer.

Tsukishima se había acomodado entre en sus piernas, inclinándose a un costado para dejarle ver; mientras Kuroo apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del menor y los cubría con una manta. Su perezoso domingo estaba completo con la película de comedia sosa que se transmitía. Era simple, y eso era lo mejor; Tsukishima lo acompañaría y vería la tonta película sin sentido, y la mejor parte es, que al final se terminaría riendo también.

La sensación del cuerpo vibrando por las risas es encantador, cosquilleante y le contagia su divertida expresión. Apretó el abrazo cuando se calmaron, apoyando su mejilla en su espalda repitiendo palabras empalagosas hasta avergonzarlo.

—Sigues siendo cruel, Kuroo. —Tsukishima escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, ignorando las bromas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó impresionado —Tsukki, tus palabras me lastiman. —Fingió limpiar falsas lágrimas de su rostro.

Tomando ventaja de su distracción, Tsukishima sujetó uno de los cojines y se lo tiró sin vacilar; intentado contener su risa, pero era imposible. Su rostro enrojeció mientras su sonrisa crecía, acompañado por las risas de Kuroo.

Terminaron agotados, manteniendo la mirada intentando controlar sus respiraciones sin iniciar otro ataque de risa. Tsukishima suspiró buscando calmarse, cuando lo consiguió fue contra Kuroo, empujándolo de vuelta al sillón, quedándose encima suyo mientras él volvía a prestarle atención a la olvidada película. Kuroo pudo sentir el repentino peso sacarle el aliento y sus músculos adoloridos, lo permitió de todos modos; pasando su mano por su espalda, dejando pequeñas caricias mientras él también volvía a ver la película.

A veces se levantaban e iban por algo de comida, terminaban trayendo frutas o cereales, continuando en el mueble. A cierto tiempo Kuroo tuvo que levantarse y alistar las cosas para el día siguiente, prefería hacerlo antes de que llegara la noche, así podía descansar tranquilo en las últimas horas. Finalizó con una ducha y se apresuró a regresar con Tsukishima.

El menor, como se esperaba, seguía descansado, pero la sorpresa recaía en el postre que tenía en sus manos a medio comer; la tartaleta que había estado escondiendo.

—¡Tsukki! —reclamó al verlo llevarse otro bocado.

Tsukishima tan solo sonrió pícaro al ver su expresión con exagerada sorpresa.

—No, en serio. No olvides el plan que te dieron a seguir —comentó, resignado al ver el postre casi terminado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mueca disgustada.

Kuroo podía decir que, esta vez, lágrimas sí brotarían de sus ojos al ver todas las expresiones que podía presenciar del menor; la confianza le hacía volverse más atrevido. Aun así debía de ser firme en cuanto a su salud y condición. Le dejó terminar el postre y entonces lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

—¿No podemos simplemente ordenar algo? —recomendó, aburrido al verlo sacar los utensilios y la comida por preparar.

Kuroo suspiró, viéndose en la necesidad de utilizar su última carta. Se acercó a Tsukishima que veía la mesa regada con vegetales y carne con cierta molestia, pues él nunca había sido muy atraído por la idea de cocinar; muchas veces lo evitaría y preferiría pedir algo a domicilio. Kuroo no podía dejarse convencer y verlo salirse con la suya, de nuevo. Sujetó sus manos, alzándolas hasta posarlas en sus labios, presionando con delicadeza. Entonces lo dirigió a la mesa donde le ayudó a sentarse. Lo rodeó y se puso detrás suyo, inclinándose para poner el mentón sobre su cabeza, posó las manos en sus hombros y frotó con calma.

—Bien, nosotros preparamos esta vez —aceptó derrotado ante las caricias.

Kuroo sonrió complacido y se puso a su lado, guiándolo.

Como se esperó, cocinar junto a Tsukishima podía ser toda una travesía que implicaba una montaña de servicios por lavar. Por lo menos ya tenían la comida lista en la mesa. Tsukishima comió resignado, cogiendo los vegetales y la carne sin mucho gusto al principio; con cada bocado su rostro comenzó a delatarlo. Terminó satisfecho, derrotado y satisfecho.

La cena resultó mejor de lo esperado, aunque Tsukishima solo lo catalogó como un "no estuvo mal". Por supuesto, el menor no aceptaría a viva voz que disfrutó de la comida. Para Kuroo era suficiente verlo comer, se sentía orgulloso cuando veía el plato vacío y él no tendría problema en aceptar un aumento.

Se dividieron la tarea de limpiar los servicios, terminando antes de lo que pensaron y obteniendo más tiempo para descansar. Regresaron a la sala, esta vez Tsukishima fue por un libro que había querido terminar desde hace un tiempo; Kuroo aprovechó para revisar el celular y asegurarse que el trabajo del día siguiente no tendría cambios. Nuevos reclutas estaban por unirse al equipo nacional y él era el encargado de llevar todo a buen puerto, el reciente torneo había sido toda una revelación, no sólo viendo a antiguos conocidos, sino nuevas estrellas en ascenso.

Por suerte todo iba según lo planeado así que podía seguir relajándose un rato más, apreciando el plácido silencio y a la persona a su lado.

Tsukishima se apoyaba contra uno de los costados del sillón, con libro en mano y su rostro sereno, leía inmerso alguna historia ignorando la realidad. Kuroo lo observó quieto por segundos, su presencia traía mucha calma y calidez, no dudó en guardar esa imagen suya.

Kuroo lo sacó de su burbuja cuando escuchó el sonido de una foto tomarse, volteó a verlo atrapándolo con celular en mano.

—Sabes que la foto es solo para mí —recordó. Acercándose y depositando un beso en su frente.

Tsukishima no reclamó ni se opuso; por más que le disgustara que le tomaran fotos, siempre se lo permitía a Kuroo. Ahora formaba casi de su rutina tomarle alguna foto desprevenido, Kuroo atesoraba cada foto y la pondría como su fondo de pantalla o esas cosas cursis.

Le dejó continuar con su lectura, prestando atención al balcón que mostraba el cielo oscurecido. El día estaba estaba por terminar, quien sabe cuando volvería a tener un día así con la persona a su lado. Cierta decepción invadió su pecho, ha sido muy pronto para que ya termine.

El siguiente domingo puede que uno esté ocupado y no puedan reunirse y pasar el día juntos. Tal vez uno estaría a miles de kilómetros y no volvería hasta la próxima semana. No quiere. Incluso si solo pudiese verlo unos segundos más, estaría bien con eso.

Una revelación cruza su mente al igual que una respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Regresa su mirada a esa persona, quien le ha traído tanta calidez a este día y a su hogar. ¿Esto es un sueño? Que encantador y mágico sueño, piensa. La persona a su lado posee un poder fuera de este mundo. Un hechizo, le ha lanzado un hechizo que le permite vivir en un mundo distinto; sin preocupaciones. Solo ellos dos.

Kuroo está hipnotizado por este día a su lado, por esta persona y todos esos sentimientos que le causa. Su corazón podría explotar por tantas emociones. Que cruel, muy cruel solo tenerle permitido verle cada vez que los planetas se alinean. Quiere terminar con eso y tenerlo a su lado.

—Kei, vive conmigo —pide.

Tsukishima Kei sonríe.


End file.
